


Neighbors

by VIVIANVAMPYRIC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIVIANVAMPYRIC/pseuds/VIVIANVAMPYRIC
Summary: KAKASHI X OC. A new neighbor moves in next door. Will Kakashi be able to stay away from the Konoha's first... ninja therapist?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. new in town

A crash and a quiet string of curses woke Hatake Kakashi from his light slumber. The sun shone into his face, making him squint. What day was it? _'Ah, right. Sunday.'_

While he sensed no immediate danger, curiosity pulled him out of bed. He slipped into some sweats and a signature mask before walking out into his doorway. A woman knelt in front of him, scooping spilled papers and books into an open cardboard box. Long, dark green hair fell into her face, her features twisted into a focused look. Kakashi's brow quirked as he waited for her to notice him, a watchful gaze lingering on her form.

Her eyes shifted towards a book near his foot and drifted upwards, pausing briefly and not-so-subtly at the bulge in his gray sweatpants. He cleared his throat in amusement, and she stood up quickly, face flushed from embarrassment.

"Hi, I'm - ah, moving in." She gestured to the door next to his. In an awkward silence, she brushed dirt off of her pants, seemingly unsure of what to do with her hands.

Kakashi's eyes dropped down to a familiar looking book. _'Icha Icha Violence_ , _hmm?'_ He leaned down and handed it to her, his motions fluid. Snatching it out of his hands, she quickly shoved it forcefully in the overflowing box, her cheeks deepening a shade.

"It was a gift," she managed, as if she needed to explain herself to him. He didn't fail to notice a well-loved copy of the prequel tucked into the side of the box.

"I have the next one if you ever want to borrow it." Despite the mask, an obvious grin decorated his face. Clearly, he was thoroughly enjoying this mortifying interaction.

 _'What an incredible first impression.'_ She thought, forcing a smile. "I'll keep that in mind. Nice to meet you."

Gathering her things with a wave, she disappeared as quickly as she appeared, leaving Kakashi surprised and smirking in his house sandals. He hadn't had a neighbor in years, and preferred it that way. To a ninja, privacy was critical. No matter how cute and awkward that neighbor happened to be.

* * *

Reina put the box down and glared angrily at its contents. _'Stupid sexy book. Stupid sexy neighbor.'_ She shook her head in exasperation, but couldn't help but laugh at the situation. _'Only you, Reina.'_ She had just arrived from Yagakure a few hours prior, bringing two boxes of her personal belongings. _'So much for staying under the radar,'_ she thought grimly, imagining the displeasure on the Third Hokage's face.

Taking a step back, Reina observed her surroundings. Spartan, plain, and dusty, this apartment left a lot to be desired. After rummaging through a box for a clean and (relatively) unwrinkled outfit, she changed quickly and headed out, locking the door behind her.

On an A-rank mission to refresh her apartment, she strolled through the neighborhood, stopping by the small shops scattered along the street. Her eyes peered into _Yamanaka Flowers_ with interest before slipping in. _'Flowers. Just the thing to help break up all the… Beige.'_

The store was empty apart from two little girls running around and a brunette busy with fresh tulips. Reina breathed in deeply, enjoying the aromatic flowers organized in stunning bouquets for all occasions. She selected two bouquets - one made of peonies and one of poppies - and placed them in the crook of her arm.

"Sakura, hold still! Don't you want flowers in your hair like me?" The small blonde girl grabbed locks of pink hair, while Sakura squirmed in discomfort. A ring of small white flowers decorated the base of the blonde's ponytail. Reina's lips quirked upwards in a smile. ' _Cuties.'_

"Ino, ow! It's not working!" Sakura exclaimed, as the flowers drifted to the ground, leaving behind a messy nest of hair.

After watching them argue for a few minutes, Reina walked over to them and kneeled down, attracting three sets of curious eyes.

"Can I help? I think I could do a pretty good job, and I promise it won't hurt." Reina smiled brightly at them, disarming the children. Sakura nodded, and Ino handed Reina some flowers as the brunette warily kept watch behind the counter. Reina brushed her fingers gently through Sakura's soft hair, murmuring a quiet warning before pulling through a stubborn knot. Dexterous fingers weaved a delicate braid, pinning the flowers in as a final touch. "All done!"

"Sakura, you look so pretty!" Ino squealed, as the pink-haired girl lit up.

"I wanna see!" Sakura exclaimed as they rushed towards the direction of a mirror. Reina laughed and stood up before noticing the presence of a blond man alongside the brunette, both observing her thoughtfully.

"Inoichi," she greeted, laying down the bouquets on the counter.

"Reina, you're here. The Third told me you'd be arriving soon." His gaze was stony, but her small smile didn't waver. She understood that the village ninjas wouldn't welcome her with open arms, regardless of how harmless she was, or seemed.

"Yes, I got here this morning. Good to see you again." Her eyes shifted to the brunette. "Nice to meet you…"

"Kiku," the woman finished, a smile gracing her pretty features. Reina's smile grew before dropping some cash on the counter.

"Kiku." Reina repeated, before turning her attention back to the ninja. "I'll see you tomorrow, Inoichi." With that, she turned and strolled out, a soft bell signaling her exit.

* * *

Back at her apartment, she put the pink peonies in water before unpacking. By the time she was done, her bed was adorned by white sheets and a velvety blue duvet, books neatly placed in the bookshelf, and clothes hung by type in the closet. She plopped down on her couch to rest and observe her handiwork.

On Monday, she'd start her job as the village therapist, working with children and adults alike to unravel years of trauma between the Third Shinobi World War, and Kyubi rampage ten years ago. She sighed. This village would not make it easy on her. Inoichi was an indicator of that.

She let her mind wander back to Inoichi and Kiku, her eyebrows furrowing. Men like Inoichi didn't scare her. He was protective of his clan, and despite the serious demeanor, she knew he wouldn't harm anyone without reason. Kiku, on the other hand, faded into the background behind her husband. _'Wonder what kind of woman she was before having Ino. Women in this village deserve better.'_

Reina heaved another sigh before glancing at the clock. Her eyes widened as she shot off the couch. _'I've only got fifteen minutes to make it. Shit, shit, shit!'_ She grabbed the bouquet of poppies and sprinted out of the apartment, headed to the restaurant where her dear friend would inevitably be waiting for her.


	2. poppies & peonies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support, ya'll! Enjoy the second chapter of Neighbors!

Reina spotted the red-eyed woman in the back of the restaurant, tucked away in a secluded corner dimly lit by lanterns. The restaurant atmosphere was lively, filled with young ninja and kunoichi looking to enjoy what was left of their weekend. Reina plopped down in the booth across from her friend with a sheepish grin on her face. Kurenai had started already, a sake bottle sitting in front of her with two glasses.

"Reina, late as always," Kurenai teased. Reina put the poppy bouquet down on the table in front of her. The woman smiled in appreciation, rubbing a delicate petal between her fingers. "Oh, these are gorgeous... I guess I can forgive you this time."

"I have had a hell of a day, and I _just_ got here this morning." As if prompting her to continue, Kurenai poured sake into the empty glass in front of Reina, which she gratefully accepted. She launched into a recollection of her day, causing Kurenai to burst out into laughter.

"OK, what did he look like? He was a jonin, right?"

Reina shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I mean, he was sexy, like, messy silver hair, black sleeveless turtleneck -"

"Black mask, right? One eye covered?" Kurenai interrupted, before Reina nodded, taking a large swig of sake. Kurenai laughed humorlessly, shaking her head.

"You know how to pick them." Her voice dropped, meeting Reina's lavender eyes. "That was Hatake Kakashi. _You know._ Copy ninja Kakashi? Son of White Fang?"

Reina groaned, filling her cup with more clear alcohol. "Oh God. Of course he was. I can't believe I checked out his dick," she muttered. She tilted the cup to her lips and drained it immediately, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You did _what_?!" Kurenai exploded in a fit of giggles as the other woman turned red from alcohol and embarrassment.

"Wait, what do you even mean by _'you know how to pick them'_? Like you're one to talk. How's Asuma doing, huh?"

Kurenai flushed slightly, the pink tinge noticeable only to Reina's keen eyes in the dim lighting. A smirk was plastered on her face, as she continued to observe Kurenai with interest. She'd been friends with Yuhi Kurenai ever since the kunoichi visited Yagakure on a B-rank mission years ago, guiding some beaurocrat to his hot spring vacation. Back then, Reina worked full-time at a resort restaurant during her intensive training. While making drinks at the bar, she befriended Kurenai, convincing her to extend her trip and enjoy the spoils of the Village Hidden in the Hot Water. She was easy to read back then, and was easy to read now.

"He's actually coming to pick me up after this."

Reina's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? Did you forget to mention something in our letters?"

A few bottles later, footsteps approached their table. Kurenai's gaze drifted to a person behind Reina, perking up ever-so-slightly. _'Asuma,'_ she thought, turning to the man that stood before them. He had dark hair, strong features and a cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips. _'Not bad, my friend.'_ Both women sat and watched him, waiting for him to speak.

"Hey. You ladies having fun?"

"So much fun. You must be Asuma. I've heard a lot about you," Reina said, her words accentuated with a slight slur. Kurenai shot her a pointed glance, as Asuma grinned, the edges of his eyes turning upwards.

"Only good things, I hope" he mused, taking in the drunken state of the two women.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to," Reina said, locking eyes with Kurenai. They burst into giggles, but a questioning look made Reina clear her throat. "Here, switch with me. I start a new job tomorrow, so I should probably not be entirely hungover." She got up, and made eye contact with their waiter, gesturing for another bottle of sake. "I'll trade you the bottle for a cigarette?"

"You can just have it," Asuma said, handing her a cigarette before sitting down across from Kurenai.

"Let's call it a… friendship drink. It was so nice to meet you. Please take care of her!"

"Will do." His voice was firm, making her heart swell in happiness.

"Bye, Kurenai. Have fun."

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Kurenai took Reina's hand and squeezed it gently before Reina nodded and dropped some bills on the table. She made her way out of the restaurant, with Asuma and Kurenai watching her disappearing form.

"Is she going to be okay?" Asuma asked. Kurenai smiled.

"She'll be fine."

* * *

 _'They are so cute together,'_ Reina thought, sighing. She'd sighed so much today already - this village was absolutely going to accelerate her aging. She reminded herself to keep up with her skincare routine to prevent a permanent furrow from appearing between her eyebrows.

Making her way back home, she took in the village before her. It was beautiful. Much larger than Yagakure, much more _green_. Street lamps illuminated the watchful eyes of the Hokage, carved in the mountain above Konoha. As she walked, the shadows danced along the street, and the domed buildings reflected bright moonlight. She took a deep inhale, breathing in the cold, refreshing forest air.

She walked up the steps to the fourth floor and entered her apartment. She lit a few candles around her space before taking a quick shower. An oversized cotton shirt hung off her frame with short shorts - clothing, all black. She remembered Asuma's cigarette, so she grabbed her matches, wandered out to smoke on the balcony, and admire the moon above.

"Yo," a familiar voice greeted her on the balcony next door not long after she lit the cigarette. Her eyes drifted over to him lazily, looking him up and down. He wore the same mask and black sleeveless turtleneck from earlier, but changed into dark blue pants and sandals. She mourned the loss of his gray sweatpants. _'Don't wear anything else unless you're taking those off, thanks.'_ She noticed a red tattoo on his muscular bicep and wondered what else he was hiding underneath all that fabric. She forced herself to silence the part of her that really wanted to find out.

_'Stupid sexy neighbor.'_

"Oh hi. Did I wake you again today?" she asked, taking a drag on the cigarette before averting her gaze to the village below. She exhaled the smoke slowly, watching the smoke drift downwards and dissipate.

"I thought I smelled Asuma. Turns out you smoke the same cigarettes." Kakashi eyed the woman in return, noticing how the light from the sconces behind her accentuated her figure; long legs, smooth skin, and pebbled nipples in the cool spring air. She pulled her hair up as the wind whipped the green strands around her. Her shirt rose up slightly, exposing her midriff. He couldn't help but notice how soft she looked, and how quickly he could permanently silence those full lips. Didn't she know how easily he could kill her? Why wasn't she more scared of him? A chill touched his spine, but he maintained his posture, attributing it to the wind.

"How very dog-like of you." She chuckled.

"Dog-like?" he repeated. "Do you like dogs?"

"Love them. But I'm much more of a cat person."

"We'll see about that."

His words hung in the air as she stood with a confused look on her face. Shaking her head, she brought the cigarette to her lips again before changing the topic back.

"Anyways... I met him today. Asuma."

"Oh?"

"He seemed nice." She paused, waiting to see if he would provide her any information on the dark haired ninja. His face was blank, and silence hung heavy between them. _'Fine. I'll find out myself._ ' Another breeze picked up, making her shiver. She hugged her body with an arm before taking a final inhale of the cigarette. She dropped it on the ground and crushed it beneath her slipper.

"I'm Reina, by the way." Her eyes met his, and the air seemed to crackle with electricity.

"Kakashi."

"Well, Kakashi, it's nice to meet you." She scraped her bottom lip with her pearly white teeth. "Come over sometime... and bring the book." Her brow arched suggestively at him before she retreated back into her apartment. Kakashi watched her leave, her husky voice and blatant sexuality leaving goosebumps prickling at his arms.

He changed his mind. While he was still relatively confident he could kill her, she was definitely more dangerous than she seemed.


End file.
